A Christmas Kiss
by LoveFlora
Summary: It is a Christmas Eve, and everybody are excited. There is no better way to spend Christmas than spending it with your friends and loved ones, laughing, having fun, and giving the presents. Speaking of presents, Helia has one to Flora...


Little Flora and Helia one-shot which I wrote long time ago. It is Christmas themed, but it would nor really matter, right guys? I am sorry about my grammar, hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Christmas Kiss (Flora&Helia One-shot)**

* * *

It was early Morning in Alfea. Usually the students are asleep, but not today. Today is Christmas Eve! Students and teachers walked around the Alfea talking and putting the decorations. Today, however, Winx girls were separated from each other, doing their own things.

**Bloom was talking to Mike and Vanessa on the phone. She would leave the ground at the next day. Today is Christmas Eve´s Ball, (and winx´s and specialist´s own party, later in the night, after the party.) So she wanted to postpone the trip abou a day. **

**Stella was in her room making outfits for the evening´s ball. She has just finished Aishas dress. Stella would leave to Solaria at the same time as Bloom to Earth.**

**Musa was in Alfea´s Hall checking that microphones and band instruments works. Musa wouldn't leave Alfea at all. Her father was visiting his childhood friend's house, so Musa did not bother to go to an empty house. **

**Aisha was in Alfea's hall helping the other fairies with tables, chairs, etc. Aisha would go to Andros in a couple of days after the party. **

**Tecna was also in Alfea's hall. She was testing the spotlight, and also helped Musa to check the audio output. Tecna would stay in Alfea to keep company to Musa. **

**Flora was the decorating the Principal Faragonda's office. She had Principal Faragonda's special permission to decorate her office, because usually the office is not decorated. When the office was decorated, Flora hurried to the hall, where was waiting for her next work; decorating the Christmas tree. Flora took the tree decorations, and climbed to high ladder to spread decorations over tree's branches. Flora would leave Alfea at the same time as Aisha. **

* * *

*** Bloom POV, the Winx's apartment * **

Bloom was talking to Mike and Vanessa in a apartment. She had talked with them for half an hour so it was time to stop.

"I have to go now, I love you. Bye!" I told them, when the apartment´s door opened. I looked to the door, and my eyes widened in front of the view.

In the doorway stood Flora and Musa, Tecna and Aisha, who helped Flora. Flora's left leg was wrapped, and she was jumping in one leg. Slowly the girls helped Flora to lie down on the couch. I looked at them amazed.

"What happened to your leg, Flora?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Just a little accident..." She said modestly. Aisha looked to her, looking like she would explode at anytime.

"Just a little accident ?! I have never been so worried about you than now, Flora !" Aisha yelled furiously.

"Calm down Aisha, don´t you see that Flora is alright?" Musa said. Aisha sighed and gave Flora apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you..." Aisha said to Flora.

"Hey, it's okay. Don´t worry. I know you was scared, and you had reason to be. "Flora said with a smile.

"What really even happened to you ?" We heard the sound from the door. We looked at door, and saw the Principal Faragonda. At the same time, Stella came out from her room to marvel the noise.

"Yeah, I would like to know also," She said.

"Flora was just going to explain to us." I said. She nodded, and sat down. Flora sighed, and began to tell what happened to her in the Great Hall.

*** Flora's flashback, Flora POV * **

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas... " I was humming to myself. I just picked up last decorative bag, next to me. I picked up 6 large red decorative balls, 4 yellow balls and 2 long silver ribbon. I put the balls to a tree, and slowly I began to put on ribbons. When I was done with ribbons, I took from the bag more decorations. After a while, in the bag was only one ornament. It was a big golden star. I reached the top of the tree, and put it on it´s place. I took the bag to my hand, and began to descend down the ladder. _

_Unfortunately, I was without noticing dropped one small ribbon to the middle of the ladder. When my feet hit the top of the ornament, my feet slipped off from a step. I started fall backwards. I tried to reach out the ladder, but I failed. Because the try of catch one of the steps had waved a ladder, I started fall down quickly. When I hit the floor , I felt my head hit to something. My back hurt and my head began to spin. The last memory before falling unconscious was Aisha screaming my name, and the sight of the ladder fell on top of my left leg... _

*** End of flashback, Bloom POV * **

"That's terrible... " I said. I felt sorry for Flora. It's terrible if you hurt your leg just in Christmas Eve.

"Yes, it is. But now, are you allright?" Musa said.

"I'm ok. Nurse Ophelia gave me painkillers for my back and my leg. "Flora said. Aisha walked to Flora and hugged her.

"Good. Say if you need anything."

"I do not need anything right now. I have to go to continue my work." Flora said, and tried to get up. Principal Faragonda quickly came to the couch and pushed her back down.

"You're not going anywhere. I'll give the rest of your work to someone else."

"But ..." Flora began protest.

"Flora , you need to rest. You've done quite enough work lately. "I said. All but the Flora nodded.

"Yeah Flora. You always take care of us when we get sick. Now it is our turn to take care of you." Tecna said.

"Besides , you planted over a hundred trees in the woods of Alfea... " Aisha said.

"You help in Alfea´s library every weekend..." Musa said.

" You always clean up the whole apartment when everyone are lazy... " I said.

"You listen to and comforted every time when someone has hard time. " Stella said.

"And those are just small examples that you have done for Alfea and for others." Faragonda said.

"So please Flora, let us help you. Are you absolutely sure that you do not need any help ?" Tecna said with a smile. Flora thought for a moment before she answered.

"Well, I should have to water my flowers, take a few letters to the post office, pick up my flowers from Fredrekson, take homework to Mirta, and return my books to the Alfea´s library..."

So we went to our separate ways. Aisha was watering Floras flowers. Musa and I went to Magix. Musa picked up flowers from and I took Flora's letters to the post office. Tecna took homeworks to Mirta. Poor Mirta had a fever. Even Stella helped and took Flora's books back to the library.

Quickly all the tasks had been made, and we came back to the apartments door. We opened the door and entered in. We creeped because we found out that Flora was sleeping on the couch. We giggeled and took pictures of her. However, we got bored very quickly, so we let her sleep in peace.

* * *

*** Klock 17:00 * **

I was in my room reading, when there was a knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened it. Comer was Stella.

"Bloom, hurry up! You are late for schedule!" She said and pulled me out of the room.

"Stella, why the rush?" I asked. Stella stopped and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"The Ball. In the hour. Dressing. Make-up. Hair. "Stella said. I realized quickly what was going on. The Ball would start in an hour, and I was still wearing my usual outfit, I had no make-up on my face , and I had not a great hairstyle! I ran after Stella. But when I passed by the couch, I remembered something. I turned and walked to the sofa. Flora was still sleeping. I shook Floras shoulders, that she would wake up. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Bloom? What's going on ?" She asked sleepily. I smiled.

"Hey, sleepyhead. If you do not want to miss the ball, I would suggest that you would go search your dress on Stella´s room and put on make-up. The ball begin in an hour."I said. Flora's eyes widened. She immediately sat up and quickly rose from the couch. I laughed and helped her to Stella's room. Preparing for the party would begin.

* * *

*** Klock 18:30, at the party , Flora POV * **

I sat on the bench in the Great Hall, glass in my hand. I looked at the crowd and looked for my friends. Finally, I found them.  
Bloom, Sky, Stella and Brandon were talking in other end of the hall. Aisha was dancing with a boy. I looked at him for a long time, but I did not recognize him. Probably some guy from Red Fountain, I think. Musa was with Riven on a buffet table, taking another drink. I think that they had fight, because Musa throw Riven with icecubes. Tecna and Timmy was on the bench a few feet away from me. I listened to their conversation. They talked about the technology. I should have known that.  
I sighed. I should have stayed in the apartment to keep company to Kiko. In here I have nothing to do. This celebration will kill me! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I liffted my head and looked up. I smiled when I saw the hand was Helia's . I relaxed as he sat next to me. I am saved from being bored!

* * *

*** Stella POV, clock 21.10 * **

It was more than nine when we met Flora and Helia over to the benches.

"So... Should we move to our own party?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, we should. The ball is over." Sky said. We all nodded.

"So it's settled then. Let's go." Musa said and started to walk out of the room. Everyone began to follow her. A few seconds later I heard a voice behind me, and I turned to look at the speakers.

"Are you sure you don´t want to me carry you ?" Helia asked Flora.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. "Flora said and looked over Helia´s eyes. Then Helia started grin slyly. Flora's eyes widened.

"Oh no... Don´t you dare! " Flora said, and turned away. However, Helia grabbed Flora on to his arms like a bridalstyle.

" Oh , I'll already dare." Helia said when Flora began to laugh.

"Helia seriously, put me down!" Helia smiled and kissed her to the lips. When they broke apart Helia grinned.

"Never "

* * *

*** No- one POV, the Winx apartment * **

After the party, the girls and specialist came to the girls apartment to celebrate. A short time later the Pixies came to celebrate Christmas.

"So now what? Should we give gifts now, or what should we do? "Stella said. Everyone laughed a bit of time.

"I think we should give Christmas presents first. Who agree?" Bloom said. All raised their hands.

"So Christmas presents first. I'll go first." Aisha said, and dug out 11 gifts. Everyone took present, and opened it. When Aisha´s gifts had been opened, everyone started to give their gifts. Soon it was Flora's turn to give her gifts.

"I know that my gifts are not any luxury, but i hope you like them." Flora said, and gived her gifts. All opened their presents, and gasped with delight.

Bloom got a red scarf, Musa got the purple scarf, Aisha got a light blue scarf, Stella got an orange scarf, Tecna got a dark blue scarf, Sky received a yellow scarf, Brandon got a brown scarf, Timmy got a green scarf, Riven got a gray scarf, Nabu got a black scarf and Helia got a turquoise scarf. The girls got also Friendship Bracelets and Specialists got silver watches with namegraving on it .

"Flora... This is amazing. Did you make these scarves all by yourself ? They are beautiful ! These Friendship Bracelets are also great." Tecna smiled.

"And where did you get these watches? I thought Linphea-watches are very expensive, because there are only few great watchmakers in Linphea. " Timmy said surprised. Flora laughed.

" Yes , I made these scarves by myself. Knitting has been my passion forever and always, thanks to my grandmother. She taught me how to knit , and much more. I loved her because she was so lovely and wonderful. But when I was 10, my grandmother died. Then I made a promise to myself that I would never knit again. However, a year ago, my mother found a letter addressed to me while she was cleaning. It was from my grandmother. She had written it just before her death . In her letter, she encouraged me continue knitting, what ever happens. I was so touched, so I decided to knit again. As a result, are these 11 scarves. "Flora told to her friends. All of the girls had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, What a touching story. What about these watches ?" Asked Riven annoyed.

" Well, let's just say that Friendship has magic. " Flora said, and smiled. All the faces was in surprised expression when they looked at Flora.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain it to you . When I was on vacation il Linphea last summer, I saved the boy from drowning. I was walking in the woods, and walked over the beach of small lake. There were two children, a little girl and an older boy. The boy was swimming, while the girl was on the beach playing with her dolls. I waved to them before I continued my stroll. After I had walked for a short time, I heard screams behind me. I turned, and I noticed that the shouter was the same girl who had been in the beach. She asked for my help crying: A boy was drowning. I ran quickly back to the beach with her, I took my shoes off, and I jumped into the water. I swam quickly over to the boy, and pulled him to beach. Soon, to beach ran about thirty-year-old woman. I realized quickly that she was Katara. **(AN. Katara is one of the most popular singers in the magic dimension. Her real name is Sandra, and she is also from Linphea.)** Well, thanks for Fred´s, Katara's son, rescue she invited me to her home for dinner. There I make friends with her, her husband Alex, Fred, and her daughter Cornelia. Just before I left , Katara promised that if I ever need something, she'll help. "Flora explained to everyone.

"Wow . But now it's my turn to give a present to you. Merry Christmas, dear." Helia said, and gave a gift to Flora. Flora tore the wrapping paper carefully, and opened the gift. Inside, there was another, a second smaller box.

"Open them." Helia called . Flora continued opening the package. Soon, there was only small package. Curiously, she opened it. When she saw what was inside, she gasped in confusion. Inside was a small black velvetbox!

Helia took it , got up from the couch and knelt in front of the Flora. He opened the box and revealed a beautiful silver ring.

"Flora , you have always been my true love and soulmate. I know that our destiny is to build our own path, but I want us to do it together. I love you, I will not leave you ever, so that's why I ask you, Guardian Fairy Flora of Linphea, will you marry me ?"

* * *

*** Flora POV * **

When I opened the package I gasped in surprise . Inside was a small black velvetbox! Helia quickly took it , got up from the couch and knelt in front of me.  
_"OMG ! Is he proposing? He asks me to marry ! He asks me to marry ! OMG!" I thought when i looket to Helia´s eyes._

"Flora, you have always been my true love and soulmate. I know that our destiny is to build our own path, but I want us to do it together. I love you, I will not leave you ever, so that's why I ask you, Guardian Fairy Flora of Linphea, will you marry me ?"

I looked at my boyfriend shocked expression on my face. However, the shock quickly changed to tears of joy.

"Yes ! Of course I will marry you!" I said and kissed Helia. When he put a ring on my finger, all the others in the room were broke into shouts and cries. After that , without anyone noticing me and Helia lifted to the balcony to look at the nightsky. When we were looking at the sky for a moment, Helia leaned over to whisper something to me.

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful flower." I smiled and whispered something to him too.

"Merry Christmas, my brave knight." When I whispered those words, I kissed Helia a long time with lots of passion on it. That kiss was a real and true _A Christmas Kiss._


End file.
